


Traitor's Requiem

by hitori10



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Betrayal, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: Justice; such a finicky word.There are those who abide by the law, never once stepping out of line.And those who take matters into their own hands; even if it means walking down a dangerous path.The phantom thieves are such daring bastards.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Traitor's Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me, I absolutely fell in love with Akechi in the third semester in Royal's content, and it was a crime that Atlus refused to let me romance him.

Traitor's Requiem

Chapter 1

* * *

"And thus concludes the first school assembly for the year. We hope that if you have any trouble at all, you'll consult with our trustworthy staff and student council." Principal Kobayakawa gestured to the side of the stage, calling three individuals forward.

"Our capable student council president, Akechi Goro." The brunet waved, a pleasant smile on his face, making several girls swoon.

"The vice president, Makoto Njiima." She bowed slightly to her peers.

"And finally, our treasurer, Ren Amamiya." He grinned, winking at the students.

"I wish us all a good year; not only socially, but academically as well. This assembly is dismissed, please, return to your classes."

* * *

_"Did you see Akechi-kun? He looked so cute this morning!"_

_"Ugh, those two detectives are a real pain in the ass."_

_"But Amamiya-kun still looks so hot! Don't you think?"_

_"You hear about those two first year's transferring here?"_

_"Oh yeah, Yoshizawa I think?"_

_"Hopefully practice isn't tough. I can barely handle anymore..."_

* * *

"Why do we gotta be here in the first place, Goro?" Ren bemoaned, leaning against the school's gates.

"Because, two of our students are late this morning and we've no choice but to figure out why." The brunet kept looking down the road.

"For real though? It's barely our first week into school and these two wanna cut? Sakamoto I can see, but Takamaki-san?"

Goro hummed, "I agree on Sakamoto-kun, with his rebellious nature. Takamaki-san though..."

"Right? Ain't Kamoshida keepin' a close eye on his girl?"

The brunet sighed; clearly Ren has been listening in on the school's gossip again.

"How many times must I tell you not to waste your time on those baseless rumors?"

Ren shrugged, "About as many times as you tell me not to make coffee at three a.m cause I'm bored."

"We're gonna get noise complaints from that guy downstairs again."

"Why? I'm quiet."

"Ren, you sing in a soprano tone when listening to Lyn's music."

"She is a fucking queen and I won't allow you or anyone to disrespect her."

Goro sighed heavily, "And what about those wireless headphones I got you? Can't you listen to her music loudly there?"

Ren shook his head, "No."

"And why not?"

"Hits differently."

"Oh my god, I cannot with you Amamiya."

Ren placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt, "Amamiya? Really? And here I thought we were closer than that, honey."

Goro sighed heavily; no doubt pondering why he chose Ren as his best friend.

"Hey, so I gotta question."

The brunet tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "And I might have an answer."

Ren hoisted himself on the cement portion of the gates, "Say if we get enough information on our latest assignment, he'll tell us more?"

Goro shrugged, "I'm not sure. You know as well as I do that man's attitude changes by the minute."

"Well I know that. But..."

"Whatever you're thinking, it's best you keep it to yourself until we arrive back at our apartment. Look who's on their way."

The council member looked to the left where the brunet was gesturing and saw two figures hurrying their way.

Sakamoto Ryuji and Ann Takamaki.

"My, you're both fashionably late." Goro plastered on his friendliest smile.

But to Ren, it looked quite menacing.

The vulgar boy clicked his tongue, "Yeah, what of it?"

Oh, someone is giving Goro lip?

Goodness, this boy must not wanna live.

Ren pushed himself off from the gates, standing next to his friend, "Before you ruffle this one's feather's even more," He winced slightly as Goro elbowed him in his side.

"Why are the both of you late?"

Takamaki looked down at the ground for a moment, "The trains were experiencing delays this morning."

Goro rubbed his temples, "If such was the case, you two wouldn't be the only ones late. Next excuse."

Ryuji grit his teeth, "Shit's been really crazy cause of those mental shutdowns."

Letting out a low whistle, Ren whispered, "Tell me about it."

"Whatever the reason, you both must report to principal Kobayakawa and accept whatever punishment he finds acceptable."

Both blondes looked like they wanted to fight him, but Ren, the devil, intercepted.

"Unless you wanna help me and Goro out with some student council work. We've got lots of papers to fill out." The bastard said this all with a smile on his face.

But the sadistic gleam in his eye told hem he would make them do much worse.

Probably coerce them into cleaning up the school alone and humiliate them.

Despite his friendly demeanor, Ren was the meaner of the two detectives.

Ryuji looked like he wanted to say something, but Takamaki nodded, "Of course. We'll be on our way."

She but all had to drag the boy with her.

Locking up the school gates, Ren stood on the steps leading to the doors, "Mental shutdowns, huh?"

Goro hummed, shaking the doors to ensure they were locked, "Quite the frightening ordeal as of late."

"Hope nothing bad happens."

"I pray for the same."

* * *

"Ugh, can't believe we really have to help out those student council bastards as punishment."

Ann nodded in agreement, her cold soda on her lap, "I feel you. I don't want to waste time on this."

Ryuji angrily sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "And for three days? We ain't got time for that shit."

"I'll say. You two need to be working on changing Kamoshida's heart!" A string of meows came from Ann's bag.

The girl unzipped it further and a tuxedo cat popped out, "We know Morgana. But we really can't ditch or we'll be in worse trouble."

Morgana huffed, sitting down, his tail swaying, "I understand Lady Ann. I just hope that stupid monkey over there does too."

"Who you callin' stupid?!"

To normal people, it would seem like Ryuji is yelling at a poor cat.

But to the trio, it's two normal people having a conversation.

The Metaverse is funky like that.

"Enough you two! We need to figure out what we're gonna do from here on out." Ann chided them both.

They gathered at a small table that was placed here by the student council at one point for the literature club until they moved their activities to a vacant classroom.

"First, we'll need to make some connections if we're gonna change Kamoshida's heart. We saw just how despicable he was, and our goal is expose him and his evil ways."

Both students nodded.

What they were able to see wasn't much, but it was enough for them to confirm that their school's gym teacher was a rotten adult.

Ryuji had a personal grudge with him for bad mouthing his mother, breaking his leg, framing him as a delinquent and ending his promising career as a track star.

Ann because Kamoshida was threatening to take her best friend, Shiho, off the team unless she did...certain sexual acts he had been demanding of her as of late.

"What kinda connections, Mona?"

The cat perked up at hearing the girl's voice, "I'm glad you asked, Lady Ann. We need a doctor who can provide us with medicine and someone who can provide us with gear we'll need the more we go into the Metaverse."

Both teenagers looked at each other, skeptical they could actually find someone like that.

"Until we find those resources, we won't be able to move safely in the palace."

"I might know someone who can give us items. Real scary lookin' dude in Shibuya."

"Then talk to him, ape."

"He's scary as shit, cat!"

Ann sighed as they continued to argue, already making a mental list to find someone who could provide medicine.

* * *

"And so as principal Kobayakawa instructed, you'll both be in charge of organizing these student files in alphabetical order." Goro motioned to the boxes on the table.

Ren piped up from his spot near the window, "And you have to separate them according to male and female."

The blonde boy felt his eyebrow twitch as the curly haired bastard looked like a cat who got the cream, "Gotcha."

"Well, Ren and I will be here getting some of our own personal work done. Should you have any questions, let us know."

"Ah- yes, thank you Akechi-senpai." Ann kicked Ryuji's shin underneath the table, her intuition telling her he would throw a colorful word out and get their punishment extended.

Her friend muffled a curse.

All things considered, it wouldn't be so bad if they focused.

Good thing she let Mona out of her bag when she excused herself to the restroom.

The cat, not cat(?), would be very upset having to laze around while they couldn't do anything Phantom thief related.

* * *

Fortunately or unfortunately for them, Amamiya-kun loves cats.

So when he comes back to the student council room after delivering papers to the practice building with Morgana in his arms, purring away, Ryuji nor Ann know what to think.

"I found someone's cat outside."

Ren scratches between Mona's ears, making the cat practically vibrate.

Akechi looked exasperated, rubbing his temples, "And did it not occur to you someone might be looking for him outside?"

"It's only for a while, honey. I'll feed him something then take him back outside."

Ryuji's neck practically snapped around when Ren addressed their hard ass of a student council president as honey.

They had a small fridge in the room, Ren pulling out a small tray of sushi.

"Wasn't that something you bought as a snack?" Akechi casually says while rifling through some papers.

The teenager shrugs, "Can always buy something later. I still have that melon pan from earlier that Makoto gave me."

"Fair enough."

Ryuji would later give Morgana so much crap for acting especially cat like later.

Purring and nomming away on Ren's lap.

He would later think of how right Morgana and Ren looked together.

At some point, Akechi even had coerced the cat into his own arms.

What a strange day.

* * *

"Are we to get those new students today?"

Ren nodded, scrolling on his phone, "Yeah. Yoshizawa Sumire. I got a call from the principal this morning that the other sister went to another school instead."

Goro raised a brow, lowering the files in his hand, "And why didn't he call me?"

"It was six in the morning, honey. Everyone by this point knows you're not a morning person."

Okay, so he might have chewed out Makoto once for calling before seven.

"Anyway, go on."

Still scrolling through his phone, Ren responded, "So, the gist of it is, the parents divorced several years ago, mom keeps the older sister, dad keeps the younger. Uh, they apparently didn't see eye to eye with the education offered and athletic opportunity, and so, Kasumi Yoshizawa will be attending a private school in Odaiba."

"Shame. I'll have to inform the first year's homeroom teacher after I get these papers sorted."

"I got the electronic version done, honey."

"Thank you, darling. Much appreciated."

* * *

"Yoshizawa, I'd like you to meet this school's student council president and treasurer."

Kamoshida gestured to the brunet, "This is Goro Akechi. He's a third year, ranked number one in academics, and quite the popular detective."

Akechi laughed pleasantly, waving a hand, "Come now, Kamoshida-sensei, I'm simply me."

The coach pointed to the other boy, "That's Ren Amamiya. He's a second year, ranked number one as well in his class, and also works as a detective."

Ren nodded towards the red head, a small smile on his face, "If you need anything, feel free to come look for me in class 2-D. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Sumire bowed, her long red hair brushing the sleeves of her jacket, glasses slipping a bit on her nose, "Thank you very much, Senpai. I'll be sure to remember that."

Kamoshida placed his hands on his hips, "Principal Kobayakawa informed me that I sadly won't be coaching you."

The girl nodded, standing upright again, "That's right. Coach Hiraguchi has been my primary coach since I was young."

"Well, if you need anything, feel free to come to the faculty office in the practice building. I'll give you some good lessons if you're interested."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll stick with my coach."

Most wouldn't catch the small irritated twitch on Kamoshida's brow, but being the son of former detectives taught Ren a thing or two.

Thank goodness he wasn't holding his phone, or his case might crack again.

Goro would be really mad then.

"Alright, well, I'll leave the student council president and treasurer to introduce you to your teachers. If you'll excuse me." Kamoshida then walked out of the room.

"Alright, Yoshizawa-san, let's get some paperwork done, and then we can begin our tour."

"Yes, Akechi-senpai."

* * *

_Ruin is inevitable._

_Humanity is not equipped to handle the hardship that will come their way._

_The trickster is consumed by hatred._

_My, this game has become interesting._

_Far more then previous guests._

* * *

It was rare for Ren to head home without Goro.

Normally, the both of them would head back to their apartment together, but today, the brunet was called into the station by Sae-san for help on a case.

Walking out of the station, Ren saw a familiar figure to his right.

Ann Takamaki was speaking harshly into her phone, "What? You can't do that! You promised!"

Taking one headphone out of his right ear, the boy tried listening in as discreetly as possible.

"Wait, we aren't done here-!" The blonde slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, the other person having abruptly hung up.

Ann sank down, crouched on the cement, her shoulders shaking a bit.

Ren's grip tightened on his phone.

While he and Takamaki weren't close by any means, Ren wasn't that heartless to ignore a girl clearly upset.

Before he could walk up to her, Ann's head snapped up, her blue eyes locking onto him, "Were you listening?"

"Not intentionally."

"Never mind." She stood up, "It's not like you can help anyway." Then, turning on her heel, she took off.

Watching Ann run off left a bitter taste in Ren's mouth,

The detective took off after her, being mindful not to run into other people.

He caught up to her in the center of the station, Ann facing one of the pillars.

She turned, tears in her eyes, "Why are you following me? Leave me alone."

Ren raised his hands in a calming manner, "It's okay. Let's go somewhere we can talk."

Ann sniffled, "I seriously don't get you."

* * *

The detective arrived home around six in the evening, having spent some time speaking with Ann at Big bang burger.

She had confided in him about the abuse she suffered from Kamoshida.

That sick son of a bitch was pressuring her into sleeping with him solely for keeping her best friend as a starter on the volleyball team.

Just how low can someone get?

Tossing his bag into the bedroom, Ren decided he would get started on dinner before Goro came home.

Curry sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

It was...supposed to be a normal day.

Everyone was greeted by the gates by the student council, attendance was taken and the first class of the day was set to begin.

Ren was leisurely looking out the window during Ushimaru's class when a male student suddenly shot up in his seat, "Is that...Suzui?"

"Huh? Oh god, that is Suzui-san!"

"She's about to jump!"

Ann pushed herself out of her seat, pure terror in her blue eyes, "Shiho?" The blonde then ran out of the room, Ren following close behind.

She pushed a fellow classmate out of the way, looking out the window.

Shiho stood on the rooftop, looking down at the ground.

The third year glanced up at the sky for a moment, before she let her body fall forward.

Screams silenced what would have otherwise been a sickening thud on the ground.

Mr. Ushimaru tried to get his students back into their classrooms, but it was all for naught as many of them ran towards the courtyard.

Cursing under his breath, Ren watched as Ann all but sprinted out towards where her friend was laying.

Pulling out his phone, the detective called for paramedics to arrive as soon as possible.

* * *

While every student was told to go home, the student council was called into an urgent meeting by principal Kobayakawa and Kamoshida.

All of the staff had gathered into the faculty room.

"As you may all know, a horrible tragedy occurred this morning. One of our students had attempted to commit suicide, and while I would be more than happy to say she'll make a full recovery," The principal sighed, "She's currently in a coma."

Ren watched out of the corner of his eye as a few teachers winced at the news.

Many of them had interacted with Suzui-san, and thought she was a wonderful girl, and so it was understandable they would also be hurt by the news.

"While we all hope she makes a full recovery, we as staff have to do our best to prevent something like this again."

All of the teachers instantly agreed.

Ms. Chuono spoke up, "Maybe we should close off the rooftop with a fence."

Beside her, Mr. Haruto nodded, "Yes, a good safety measure. It should fully enclose the area."

"It would also be a good idea to only allow certain people up there, with the student council and a teacher's permission." Kawakami suggested.

It was a unanimous vote that the rooftop would have a lot more requirements to simply enter.

Goro cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the staff, "I have one more suggestion if you all do not mind."

The principal motioned for him to continue.

Akechi looked directly at Kamoshida, "I propose we suspend all practice for volleyball until further notice."

Ren coughed into his fist to stifle his laugh.

The coach tried to conceal his irritation, but failed, "Oh? Might I remind you that we have an upcoming tournament."

"I'm well aware, sensei. I print out those permission sheets you never seem to have the time for."

There were some teachers who whispered among themselves at that.

Kamoshida placed his hands on his hips, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Akechi put a pleasant smile on his face, which would look friendly to others, but to Ren looked like murder, "Well then, if you're opposed to it so much, I'm afraid you'll have some new company with you for some time."

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

Within the two hours that it took to calm students down, ensure they all went home, and call Suzui-san's parents, Goro had gotten in contact with the police.

The brunet pulled out a paper from the pocket within his jacket, "Per Suzui-san's parents request, they've asked the SIU director to send police officers to observe practice should you refuse to suspend it for some time. This will ensure no student takes measures so drastically. Of course, a prosecutor will also be here should more information arise."

"So, what'll it be, Kamoshida-sensei?" Ren pulled out his phone, "Agree, and the officers will be here the next day. Refuse, and practice will be called off. Your choice."

It was...a bit awkward in the faculty room for a few minutes.

"Fine." The coach spat out, "Practice is cancelled."

Akechi smiled, "Thank you, sir. We've avoided this long hassle."

Kamoshida didn't bother to excuse himself as he left the room.

* * *

_"I heard volleyball practice is cancelled."_

_"No shit?!"_

_"Heard Kamoshida has a stick up his ass."_

_"Damn, we're dead for the tournament."_

_"Ugh, thank god."_

_"Finally, my body can relax."_

* * *

"Alright, now what's our goal?"

Ann looked up from her phone, the Metaverse navigator ready, "We have two weeks to change that bastard's heart."

Ryuji crushed his empty can of soda in his hand, "And two weeks before he gets a chance to expel me and Mishima."

Morgana looked at the two blondes from his place on the trash can, "Alright then, let's infiltrate."

"The first job of the phantom thieves is a go!"

* * *

End of chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Luke, my beta reader, and I hope that you enjoy this story and be sure to let us know how we did. 
> 
> twitter-@erenlevijeager. 
> 
> If you're reading this late at night, do me a favor and get some sleep okay? And make sure to stay healthy!


End file.
